Not One Scratch
by Elenhin
Summary: Alec is going out on his first mission alone, and James just has to tease him about it. He challanges Alec to return without as much as one scratch.


Author's note: This is a one-shot I wrote to explore the relationship between Alec and James. I am intending to post a longer story featuring the two of them later, and this is partly to explore their different backgrounds first.

This is me thinking about how Alec and James always seemed to tease each other, and how would it be when Alec went on his first mission alone. It is also inspired by all the mishaps that continually appears on the screen in Q's workshop.

Very big thank you to Forever Faramir who once more have turned my spelling errors into correct words.

Disclaimer: I do not own James Bond, Alec Trevelyan or any other James Bond related item or person. I have only borrowed the characters and will return them. Not even making any serious attempt at kidnapping Alec, and as I have gotten some special glue form Q, he shall appear utterly unharmed.

* * *

_**Not One Scratch**_

"I heard they were about to send the Rookie on a mission all by himself."

Alec looked up to see James Bond leaning against the doorpost. He was looking smug, very smug.

"Rookie." Alec snorted. "I'm hardly a rookie anymore James." It was typical of the older agent to crack comments like that.

"You're the greenest one we have here." James pointed out with a grin that was just as smug. "That does work to make you the rookie."

"And to think that I've been here for almost a year." Alec said as he leaned back in his chair.

"Still a rookie Alec." James was not budging.

"It's not even my first mission alone." Alec said shaking his head. "I've done well quite a few times on my own already. And I might add that I have saved your sorry hide a time or two as well."

"You've been lucky a time or two you mean." James declared. "I'm not so sure about this Alec, you're a bit young to be allowed out on your own."

James hadn't liked being saddled with the newest member at first, and he had made it clear to everyone. He had explained to Alec that partners were a hindrance, and the new inexperienced ones always got you killed, but Alec had proved to be just about good enough according to James' standard on that first mission.

He had done well enough on the second and third, and James had come to like him, even to the point where he did not mind to have him along as a partner.

Alec was a useful resource out on the field, and was growing to be a good friend as well.

"I can do as well as you any day, James." Alec stated defiantly as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Luck is half of everything, but not everything you know."

"You're getting cocky again Alec." James grinned as he shook his head. It was one thing that he really liked about the younger man. He was always ready to banter. Alec enjoyed the verbal war between them as much as James did. While others claimed they were childish, it was a challenge between the two of them who had the sharpest wit. Who could come up with the fastest jib, and who could render the other speechless.

"They did team me up with you so that I would be able to learn." Alec shrugged. "Unfortunately I seem to have only picked up your worst traits."

"You had better watch it brat. No one likes a smart mouth." James leveled him with a glare.

"Which is why I really am more popular than you." Alec chuckled slightly. "That one was to easy James, are you losing your touch?"

"You'll be losing your teeth if you don't watch your tongue." James warned him.

"No worries then." Alec grinned. "And for the record, I can handle any mission as well as you."

"You're not ready to be allowed out on your own yet Alec, you need someone along with you to keep you out of trouble." James shook his head.

"Like you, really." Alec raised his eyebrows. "You're even better at getting yourself into trouble than I am."

"You move out alone, you'll be in so much trouble." James insisted. "Just being honest here, you'll get yourself hurt."

"I'll be just fine." Alec persisted stubbornly.

"You'll be hurt." James grinned in a superior manner, just because he knew how it annoyed Alec.

"I'll get through it without a scratch." Alec's eyes narrowed as he leveled James with a look. "I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

"If you get back, without so much as one scratch, one scratch Alec, I'll buy you a pint." James grinned. "But that will have to be without even the tiniest scratch."

"You're on." Alec extended his hand and James shook it.

* * *

James grinned as he heard Alec's voice; even if it was broken up by a bad connection the smugness was very audible. Alec was feeling very pleased with himself as he informed James that he would be counting on a nice cold pint the very same evening. He would be back in just a few more hours, and as soon as he was done with the debriefing he was ready to go to the pub.

Not one scratch, but it had been a stressful mission just the same and he truly needed to relax before heading back to the office work the day after.

He badly needed the familiar comfort of a cold pint in a cozy pub, the ones where you could truly feel at home.

James was grinning as well, he genuinely cared about Alec, and knowing he was back safely was worth losing on his part of the deal. A pint was a cheap price to know that your friend was back, safe and well.

They had not decided on any meeting place, but James lingered in the office figuring that Alec was sure to be coming around that way.

He looked up when he heard footsteps approaching in the corridor.

"Not a scratch, eh? Alec." He grinned as he took in the younger mans appearance. Alec glared at him, but there was no way for him to hide the bandage that was wrapped around his left hand, nor the bruise on his cheek or the cut just below the hairline. Especially not since James could see a stitch or two there.

"I got through the mission without a scratch." Alec said with a glare.

"Does not look that way to me Alec." James shook his head even as he grinned.

"It did until I went down to Q to return his gadgets: some fool did something he should not have done. Set off something."

James could sympathize with that, he had been down in Q's domains often enough to know that explosions and other mishaps were everyday occurrences. Alec just had the bad luck to get to close to one of them. He was not the first one either, still, that was no reason not to give him a hard time about it.

"You do of course understand that this means you won't be getting your pint." He teased as he stroked his chin, tilting his head slightly sideways.

Alec merely glared at him, and James decided to be nice for a second or so. "You okay thought?" He asked.

"Small cuts." Alec assured him. "And bloody annoying. Went trough the whole bloody mission, and then can't get through the home base."

James had to laugh at his expression. "I'll pretend that I did not see those scratches then, and buy you that pint if you're still up to it." He offered.

"I sure am, and I need it more than ever." Alec grinned at him. "Someone should tell Q that he needs to keep better track of those fools working with him."

"Ah, but then our job would no longer be the challenge it is, Alec." James laughed as the two men walked of in the direction of the pub.

The End.

* * *

This was the seventh one shot. I hope you all enjoyed it, here is also review response for the sixth one. I want to thank everyone who have read those stories.

/Elenhin

Earendil Eldar: There are so many hints in their friendship, that I just cant help but trying to explore it. You want to know what it all is about, what made them the kind of friends they are. I can not see James taking in a 'newbie' and not point out to that newbie that he is the new one, the green one, and make sure that he himself is superior. Alec on the other hand, just like James is not one to stand for it without proving himself. Alec does it more quietly thought, he just shows James that he is as good as him. This was more to prove how they would be teasing each others.

Silveni: Yes, he is a funny rookie, and I want more of him as a rookie, since that is what makes him the agent he later is. James is a bit superior, but by now, that is a joke between them something to tease each others for.

Iolana Khenemet: Ah, yes, he is arrogant, very much so. Alec is also arrogant, but in a more relaxed manner. With him it is more about not showing a weakness. I took care when I wrote the speech, so that he said about Alec, what Moneypenny would like to say about him. Also, since Alec had just talked with Moneypenny, he would know both what she thought about James, and what James thought about himself, and he used that against James. Turning around the old classical Bond, James Bond. Alec did that to make clear that he was not someone to be pushed around. I am very glad you liked it.


End file.
